


edged with shadows

by androgynousmikewheeler



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, M/M, Nonbinary Mike Wheeler, Other, Trans Mike Wheeler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22890232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousmikewheeler/pseuds/androgynousmikewheeler
Summary: Will is the only one still awake at a sleepover. He can't help watching Mike sleep.
Relationships: Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	edged with shadows

Will lies on the basement floor, bare arms folded into the scratchy woolen blanket, and watches the steady cycle of Mike’s breathing. In the dim light, Mike’s cheekbones are edged with shadows. His hand arches across the carpet towards Will, and though he knows it is meaningless, just a sleeping gesture, Will can’t help a smile. Some unrealistic part of him hopes that one day, Mike might again reach for him while awake. He shakes his head. It’s not like that anymore. Mike is clearly moving on to better, more mature things. If only it was so simple for Will.


End file.
